


Father's Day

by Laweizhu



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Father's Day, Fluff, Gen, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laweizhu/pseuds/Laweizhu
Summary: Father's Day





	Father's Day

 

  
It was early when Leonard woke up on Sunday. He removed himself from the bed as quietly as he could so as not to disturb the two other occupants that were in the bed.

He got dressed, again, as silently as he could, but not in any rush - wearing his typical dark colored clothing. Glancing in the mirror, he could see a few more lines on his face, comparing it to what he saw the same time laat year. Though they indicated age, Leonard also knew he wouldn't trade them for anything in the world. But that thought process was a little too deep for it being as early as it was.

He gave a small glance to the two figures still lying underneath the white covers in the large bed, and left them to keep sleeping.

  
Leonard made his way to the meet up spot that they agreed upon. A small café, tucked around a corner, a few blocks away from Saints and Sinners, though in a bit safer part of Central. He was arrived first, not spotting his companion, and grabbed two coffees, one with a healthy amount of cream and sweetener, and the other with a splash of sugar.

As he sipped his drink (the one with cream and sugar), he thought about his plans for the rest of the day, looking forward to what was awaiting him at home.

“Mornin’ Jerk,” came the voice of his sister at the entrance of the café. She was dressed a little more sweet than usual, a light colored dress with some gold sandals, though still paired with her leather jacket.

“Trainwreck.” He smirked at her. Leonard nodded to the other coffee on the table and Lisa sat down and took a large gulp of her much needed caffeine.

Lisa started, “It’ll be the fifth year today, how're you feeling?” She fingered her mug, waiting for him to answer.

“It’s been five good years. Lots of things happened these five years Lise, and I…” he trailed off, twisting the newer ring sitting on his finger, “I’m never going to regret the things I've done or did if it got me to this point.”

Leonard looks up at his sister sitting across from him. Looks at her face, her dress, contemplating where their lives are now compared to all the shit they went through as kids, “I married a kick-ass, smart, beautiful, blonde assassin; I make good money breaking into banks and buildings legally; and I have a crazy three year old that looks just like her mom.”

Lisa smiles one of her rare smiles. The one he only saw when she was growing up, the one she stopped giving when she finally learned how to hide her pain, the one when all she knew was her big brother loved her.

“Happy Father’s Day Lenny. Love you.” Lisa got up from her chair to give her brother a kiss on his cheek. They chatted for another hour, catching up before parting ways for the plans they had.

When Leonard made it home to his apartment, he could hear laughter coming from outside the door. As he walked in, a blonde blur ran into his legs before clinging to his shins, shouting, “Happy Father’s Day Papa!!!”

Leonard pulled his child from her place at his legs and carried her into the kitchen with him to greet his wife.

“Welcome home,” came the voice of Sara, as she finished putting the cookies in the oven. She greeted him with a soft kiss, before reaching up to come her daughter’s crazy curls.

“Papa! Did you have a good time wif Auntie Lisa?”

“I did,” Leonard tells her, “ she says that you better show her your new dance outfit when she stops by tomorrow.”

His daughter cheers from his arms. Almost tumbling out of them if he didn't have such a good grip on her. Sara used her skills to sneak a photo of them together, planning to print and frame it for his office.

“Lottie, you wanna show Papa the gift you made him with Auntie Lisa and Uncle Mick?” Sara asks their daughter. Lottie slides down from her father's arms, running into her play room to grab her gift.

Sara walks over to her husband, “Happy Father’s Day Len,” wrapping her arms around his waist and reaching up to give him a deeper kiss than her greeting earlier.

 


End file.
